Where Magic Happens
by Wicked-Witch-of-the-Midwest-18
Summary: two girls take a trip to Disney with the boys of 1D cowrite with me bestie
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Breanna, which swim suit? The black lace one or the white one?" Brieanna asked into the computer.

"I'd say the white one. It is more summer-like" She replied.

"Whoa, hold up. I like the idea of a lace swimsuit!" Harry interjected. Earning him eye-rolls from everyone else.

"We agreed Harold; you guys are here only if anyone has questions. You get back to packing!" Brieanna snapped back at him.

"I believe what swimsuit to wear was a question. Just saying."

They were doing a group chat. All nine of them. At times, it got crazy, but they knew how to manage. They had been doing this for a year and a half now. Being away from each other was hard, yes, but they all kept in touch so well, that when they get back together, it is like they never even left.

Since the boys had been back home for 4 months, and the girls only visited once in the beginning, they wanted to do something all together. Everyone decided that Disney world would be the best idea. No one is too old for Disney.

"Do I look sexy in this?" Andy asked.

"Seriously kid? You are like a woman. Just throw some clothes in a bag." Liam answered him.

"I bet any money, you have more hair supplies than Brieanna and Breanna combined." teased Josh.

Josh's comment earned a round of laughter from everyone except Andy, who glared at Josh through the computer screen.

"That is a lie and you know it!" Andy protested.

"I don't know Andy…we shared a room for a week. It's a very good possibility," Liam grinned, braver because of the fact that Andy wasn't in the room to smack him.

Andy sat behind his computer and pouted silently while the rest of them finished packing with relatively little conflict.

"Alright, I'm all done," Breanna said, sitting back. "What time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

All of the boys were flying out to meet the girls the following morning and then all nine of them would take a flight down to Florida the following day.

Leaning over and checking the tickets, Louis replied, "Um...seven o'clock in the morning."

"Okay and it takes about nine hours to get over here. Which means it'll be around…" Brieanna paused for a minute, trying to figure out the time differences in her head.

"It'd be around ten," Zayn piped up before Brieanna could finish her mental math.

"And you guys will there to meet us at the airport, right?" Niall asked, his mouth full of food as always.

Breanna giggled before answering. "Of course Niall."

"Alright, I'm going to bed, it is getting late over here. And somebody booked the earliest flight they could find." Niall said, scowling at Louis. Niall loved sleeping in, and when someone messed with his chance to do that, they never lived it down.

Everyone agreed and all the boys went to bed. The girls decided since it was only six PM by them, they would go out to dinner.

"So… Breanna, are you going to snuggle with Zayn on the plane?" Brieanna teased, causing Breanna to turn beat red. "Hey! That rhymed!" she added, proud of herself.

Breanna shook her head, rolling her eyes at her friend's attempt at a joke. "No, but I bet you and Harry will be!"

This time it was Brieanna's turn to blush as she replied. "With the way he likes to spend his plane rides? I don't think anyone will want to snuggle with him."

Both girl's laughed as they remembered Harry's story of how he spent one of his first plane rides completely naked.

They finished up their online chat, agreeing to meet at the restaurant in about thirty minutes, and went to get ready.

Dinner was fun as always. The two of them could have fun watching paint dry. As a matter of fact, Niall still teases that they are related.

"_My heart's a stereo; it beats for you so listen close…"_ Brieanna heard her phone ringing, lazily rolling over to answer it.

"Mmmm. Hello?" She answered, barely understandable.

"I said I was going to call and wake you up. GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED" Breanna shouted on the other end.

"Oh my god, do you have to yell? I'm going, I'm going." Brieanna promised.

She picked up Breanna and they headed to the airport to meet the boys. They waited very impatiently at the baggage claim.

Suddenly they could hear the arguments starting.

"Me first!"

"No, I totally called it!"

"They promised I get the first hug!"

And so much more. Their heads appeared at the top of the stairs, and smiles spread across every one's faces. They ran as fast as possible through the crowd of people, piling right into the two girls, fighting over who got to hug them first.

Once all the commotion dwindled and everyone hugged everyone, Brieanna said "You know what? It is really not fair that there are seven of you and two of us. We get squished every time!" Everyone chuckled.

The nine of them trooped over to the baggage claim, waiting slightly impatiently for all of the bags to come around.

Once they had retrieved everyone's things, the two girls turned and stared at the boys.

"How much stuff do you guys need?" Breanna asked, one eyebrow raised as she looked between the boys and the nearly twenty suitcases they had gathered around them.

"In our defense, at least three of these are carrying Zayn and Andy's hair products," Louis joked, earning him a whack on each shoulder from the other two boys.

Before they could all start a fight in the middle of the airport, Liam spoke up, saying that they should all probably get going. Each person grabbed a suitcase, or two, and walked out to where the girls had parked their cars.

Once they reached the two vehicles, the next task was figuring out who was riding with who. Which proved much easier said than done.

"I want to ride with Brieanna!"

"No, I want to!"

"Well I'm riding with this Breanna."

And so on so forth until finally everyone, and all the luggage, was packed into the two cars.

It ended up being Brieanna, Harry, Andy, Liam and Niall in her car and Breanna, Josh, Louis, and Zayn in the other car.

Once everyone was situated, they were on their way back to Breanna's house.

The car ride was insane. In Breanna's car, they joked and teased each other, and even though the ride was only 15 minutes, they played the license plate game. Breanna's favorite was the plate was "IPH-247" to which they came up with "I Party Hard 24/7"

In Brieanna's car, they listened to Cher Lloyd and took turns screaming solos.

Once at Breanna's, they loaded the other bags into the cars, so they didn't have to do it the next morning.

"Aye! Niall! Are you gonna help?" Zayn shouted, arm full of pillows and blankets.

"Naw man, there are only 4 bags, and some pillows and blankets. There are 6 guys. I think you can manage." Niall responded, mouth full of food.

"Hey, that's my leftover chicken. I was going to eat that!" Breanna yelled at Niall, who had since kicked back on the couch.

The rest of the night was spent playing games and watching movies.

The favorite game of the night was definitely Truth Be Told. They played for hours, the answers getting dirtier as the night wore on.

Finally, around four in the morning, they decided it would be a good idea to go to sleep. Or at least, Liam decided it would be a good idea.

There was much debate over where they were all going to sleep, but eventually everyone ended up crashing on the living room floor.

After a chorus of good nights that lasted at least ten minutes, Breanna turned off the lights and one by one, everyone fell asleep.

Brieanna and Breanna were the first two awake. Since it was only 10 AM and the flight didn't leave until 1, they had some time.

They decided to try and make the boys breakfast. They tried, but let's just say, neither of them will be getting a job in culinary arts.

First, they attempted pancakes, which turned out looking like scrambled eggs, and tasting like dirt. After a million dishes were dirtied and many failed breakfast items were wasted, they decided on waffles. Just pour the mix in the maker, and open it when it's done. Simple.

It was a lot of work, but soon the 10 waffles were done. One waffle was enough for everyone, but Niall got two.

It was time to wake the boys up. After debating many mischievous ways to wake them up, they decided to freak them out. So, the two girls hid around the corner, and on the count of three, they screamed, at the top of their lungs.

Both girls let out bloodcurdling screams, very glad that the rest of Breanna's family wasn't home at the time.

From the living room they heard a chorus of girlish shrieks coming from the boys. Laughing, and assuming they had all successfully been woken up, they reentered the room only to be met with seven pairs of very angry eyes.

Taking a step back, Brieanna lifted her hands in surrender, "Come on guys, it was just a joke!"

"Oh yeah, haha, funny joke." Josh said dryly.

After a few more apologies, the boys decided to forgive the girls and they all trooped to the kitchen.

"Man, if looks could kill…" Breanna muttered under her breath to her friend. Brieanna nodded, taking a seat next to Liam.

Surprisingly, breakfast went without incident, except for the slight confusion over whether or not Niall had stolen an extra waffle. But they sorted it out relatively civilly and the meal continued.

"So what are we going to do until we leave?" Louis asked, looking far more awake than anyone else at the table.

Checking the clock on the wall, Breanna replied, "Well, we should be at the airport by noon at the very latest, since you guys can get us through security pretty quick. So I'm going to say, probably get dressed, make sure we have everything, and head out."

Everyone nodded, agreeing to the plan, and everyone went back to their food.

Once breakfast was finished, everyone helped clean up.

"What's with all these dishes? It does not take that much stuff to make waffles…" Andy said, slightly confused.

"We don't need to talk about that." Brieanna responded quickly.

Everyone started getting dressed. Some in the rooms upstairs and some downstairs. Once everyone was ready, they climbed back into the vehicles.

"Does everyone have everyth-" she trailed off, eyes landing on Niall. "Niall! What are you eating now?" She asked.

"Uhh... I made a sandwich for the road!" He said with a cute smile. Everyone laughed.

Once at the airport, the boys started unloading the vehicles, while the girls went inside to get checked in. The man at the door looked at the two cars with big eyes.

"I'm guessing you guys are going to need a few extra luggage carts. I'll go get them for you." He politely offered.

Once they were checked in, the bags were sent out to the plane, and they went through security, they were relaxing at the gate.

While they were waiting for the boarding call, they played a game where they people watched and made up stories for everyone they saw. Apparently they were having a little too much fun and being a little too loud, earning them a few dirty looks from the other waiting passengers.

Abandoning that game, Niall raced over to the window with Louis in tow and they both sat and watched the planes take off and land like a couple of three year olds.

"I swear, those two are the most easily entertained people I have ever met," Harry said, shaking his head.

Minutes later, Niall came running back over. "I'm hungry." he stated, standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Again?" Brieanna asked. The boy nodded.

"Then go get something to eat!" the other girl said, giving Niall a "duh" look.

He looked down at his feet, then back up at the rest of them. "I don't want to go alone."

Shaking his head, Josh stood up. "I'll go with you, come on." he said, and the two boys walked off.

While they were gone, the rest of them decided it would be funny to separate, and sit with random people. Not just to see the reactions of the people, but to see Niall and Josh's, when they returned.

They all found new seats, making small talk with the other people. When the boys came back, they were confused at first, but quickly caught on when they saw Louis, arguing with a six-year old girl.

"It's mine!"

"I just want to look at it!"

"But it is mine! Mommy!"

"I wasn't trying to steal it! I just wanted to look!"

Liam got up from his new seat and helped Louis out of his little situation.

Every one gathered back at the seats as the plane started to board. Now they had to decide who was sitting where. Since no one could agree, they decided to go with what the tickets said. All the seats were in sets of two.

Andy ended up getting to sit with Brieanna, which made him extremely happy. And at the same time, made Harry, extremely jealous.

Josh got to sit by Breanna. Again, making him happy. However, this time, it was Zayn who was overcome with jealousy.

Coincidentally, Zayn and Harry were seated next to each other. Now the two could talk to each other about their jealousy.

Then there was Niall and Liam, leaving Louis to sit with a stranger. The seat next to him was empty for a while, but soon, the little girl he fought with boarded. He got a worried look on his face, just as his worst nightmare came true. She sat right next to him. It was going to be a long flight.

Right before the plane took off, Breanna pulled out her phone. _Guess nobody's going to be snuggling on the flight_. She texted her friend.

_I wouldn't be so sure about that ;) _Was the response a few seconds later. Breanna laughed, about to type a reply when the flight attendant came over the intercom, telling them to put away all electronics. She slid her phone into her pocket, turning and raising her eyebrows at her friend suggestively instead.

About twenty minutes into the flight, Brieanna and Andy decided they wanted to watch a movie, which, of course, resulted in an argument.

"I want to watch the Katy Perry movie." Andy stated, having heard it playing over by Harry and Zayn.

Brieanna scowled. "What is it with you boys and that movie?"

"Hey, she's hot." Andy shrugged, earning a glare from Brieanna. He raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, you pick the movie!"

She grinned in triumph, choosing the Justin Bieber movie and laughing as Andy groaned.

Further down the aisle, Louis was in another heated argument with the six year old seated next to him.

"I want to choose the movie!"

"No, I'm choosing it and there's nothing you can do about it!" Louis shot back as he looked through the movies.

Tears started falling down the girl's face and seconds later, she was happily looking through movies as Louis pouted in his seat.

By the time the plane was in the air, everyone was settled in.

"Hey! Liam and I are watching the same movie!" Niall told Brieanna and Andy from behind, with a little too much excitement.

"So are we." Louis said angrily, arms crossed.

Not 20 minutes into the flight, Brieanna and Andy were asleep, her head on his shoulder, his head on her. Breanna noticed, got up, and snuck a quick picture. She could use it to her advantage later, by posting it on Twitter.

Once back in her seat, her and Josh got comfy, peacefully watching "The Avengers."

Harry and Zayn whined to each other all the way to Florida. They didn't even have time to watch a movie.

When the plane landed, Zayn and Harry were still complaining to each other, and Louis was still busy pouting. Niall was also complaining, of course about how hungry he was, and Liam was trying to comfort him by promising they could get food as soon as they got off the airplane.

Slowly but surely, the large group shuffled off the plane and into the airport, the boys trying to go unnoticed. Another one of those things easier said than done.

They hadn't walked but ten feet into the airport when all of a sudden, "OH MY GOD IT'S ONE DIRECTION!"

All nine of them looked at each other. "RUN!" Louis yelled and they all took off in different directions.

The two girls got off the easiest, since nobody really knew who they were, and they were the first to make it to the baggage claim.

Soon after, Andy, Josh, and Zayn walked up, out of breath but unscathed. Minutes later, Liam, Louis, and Niall showed up, fortunately without being followed.

Not realizing Harry had yet to join them; they walked over to the baggage claim and started gathering their vast array of suitcases.

It wasn't until they had collected all of the luggage and were about to leave when Brieanna realized their mistake.

"Uh, guys? Where's Harry?"

The entire group broke out in panic. They decided to split up. Niall found Harry. Somehow, in all the craziness, he found his way into a bathroom.

"What are ya doing in here, mate?" Niall asked, as Harry sat in the corner pouting.

"I just wanted to get away from fans," he said bluntly. He got up with the sad expression on his face, and followed Niall back to baggage claim.

"HARRY!" Brieanna shouted, running to him. Bringing a slight smile to his face.

"Where was he!" Breanna asked.

"I had to wee, so I did. And I turned around and he was pouting on the floor!

"I was not pouting! I was just waiting for the fans to leave." He defended himself.

They all loaded into the big limo. They could take the Disney transport system all week, so they figured they could ride there in a cool car. The ride was relatively uneventful.

When they got to the Movie resort, they all got out and checked in. It was time to decide who stayed in what rooms and with who.

Of course, picking rooms proved to be an even more difficult task than picking seats on the plane or picking which car to ride in.

Eventually, it sorted out to Brieanna, Harry, and Andy in a room, Liam, Niall, and Louis in another, and Breanna, Zayn, and Josh in the last one. Of course, there was plenty bickering as they separated, this time about who was sharing beds with who.

Since it was so late in the day, they decided to just crash in one of the rooms and watch movies for the rest of the day.

They ended up in Liam, Niall, and Louis' room and watched movies until someone looked at a clock and realized it was almost two in the morning. Wanting to be awake and ready to go the next morning, they decided it was as good a time as any to head to bed.

After lots of good nights and hugging, they went their separate ways, still arguing about who was sleeping in which bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, they didn't have much planned: going to the cafe for breakfast, walking around the resort, and lounging by the pool. But first, the girls had a surprise for Liam.

"Please tell me where we are going. I don't like not being able to see." Liam pleaded the whole way.

The girls lead him to the big Toy Story area, and placed him in front of the 20- foot high door that said "ANDY'S ROOM"

When he took off the blind fold, he was speechless. He ran like a little kid, straight to the giant Woody statue.

"Ohmygosh guys! It's woody! And look! Over there is Buzz! And Rex!" He blabbered like a little kid.

Everyone looked around and played with the toys, most excited to watch Liam.

When they were done playing, and Liam had hugged all the toys goodbye, everyone headed to the cafe. They were all seated and eating when Niall stopped talking and listened close. "Can you guys hear that?"

"I want it!"

"I had it first!"

"My mommy said I could!"

"I am older than you!"

"MOMMYYY!"

Everyone turned to see Louis, face to face with the little girl from the airport, arguing over the last chocolate chip muffin.

Breanna rolled her eyes at the scene before them. "Seriously? Is this happening again?"

Liam shook his head and walked over to the arguing pair, quickly splitting them up. After a little bit of talking to, he finally got Louis to give the little girl the muffin.

As the pair walked back over to the big group, Louis muttered. "One of these days, she's not going to get what she wants."

Everyone chuckled and finished eating, going back to their rooms to change into their swimming suits.

They met back up down by the pool, Niall and Liam jumping right in like the little kids that they were. Louis, Andy, Harry, and Josh followed soon after, leaving the girls and Zayn standing by the edge.

"You go in first." Brieanna said, nudging her friend.

The other girl nudged her back. "No, you go in first!"

They continued like this for a couple minutes, not noticing Niall and Louis until it was too late.

With one mighty shove, both girls landed in the pool with a huge splash.

Once they re-surfaced, the girls took their revenge, tackling the boys underwater. They had chicken fights for a while, Brieanna and Andy, being the ultimate victors. But Breanna demanded a re-match later. After all the excitement died down, Brieanna got out and walked over to Zayn, who was tanning in the chair.

"You are not leaving this state until you swim. I am serious. Come with me, I want to teach you how to swim"

After much arguing, Zayn reluctantly followed her back to the pool. Once in about waist deep, she and Breanna instructed him on the proper movements required to stay afloat. It took a few hours, but by 5:30, He was freely swimming around the pool, shouting "Look at me! I can swim! Look! Look!"

Once he figured it out, it was hard to get him out.

Finally, after lots of coaxing, and the promise that they could come back tomorrow, Zayn climbed out of the pool.

They trooped back to their hotel rooms to get changed for dinner. The boys had decided that the girls deserved a nice meal, since it was their first night all together in months.

After changing into relatively nice clothes, they all piled on the monorail and rode over to one of the restaurants.

Once inside, a hostess led them to a big, round table and the fight over who sat where commenced. Not wanting to take part, the two girls and Niall all sat down and started looking over the menus.

"I want…one of everything." Niall said as he flipped through the pages. The girls laughed, but since they weren't paying, they couldn't really argue with him.

Eventually, the rest of the boys settled down, some of them happier than others at the seating arrangements.

Once everyone had their food, and ate a little bit of it, they decided to try something. Since there were many delicious foods that they wanted to try, they each took a bite and passed the plates around the table, until everyone tried everything and the meals returned to their rightful owners.

Halfway through dinner, Mickey Mouse came waltzing into the dining area. Niall and Liam shrieked like children. Calling him over, everyone took pictures with him, and he even signed Liam's shirt, making him giddy.

"Can we go to Epcot tomorrow?" Josh asked. Seeing as in no plans had been made yet. Everyone agreed and they finished up dinner, heading back to the hotel.

Since everyone, especially the boys, were pretty tired from both the day's activities and the travelling, they called it an early night. Luckily, with everyone so tired, the sleeping arrangements were not nearly as big an issue as they had been the night before.

Exhausted from his swimming excursion, Zayn passed out in one of the beds immediately after collapsing onto it.

Leaving Breanna and Josh to share the other bed, which made both of them pretty happy.

In the other Brieanna's room, things didn't go quite so smoothly and finally Brieanna announced that she was going to sleep, crawling into one of the beds and promptly falling asleep. Harry and Andy looked at each other and ran over and climbed in as well, one on either side of her.

The next morning, everyone got ready and hopped on a bus to Epcot. Once they were there, everyone was mesmerized by the size of the ball. They started with the walk to all the stands of "Around the World."

They stopped in "China" where they all practiced their karate skills. Next, they stopped in "Africa" Where they learned about different typed of wild animals. And last but not least, "Mexico."

"Breanna! Look at me!" Josh yelled, wearing a sombrero so big, it made him look smaller than he already was. He walked over and placed an over-sized sombrero on Breanna's head as well. By the time everyone was done taking pictures of the two of them, they decided to buy them.

On the way out, everyone stopped to get churros, Niall's idea, of course.

As they were walking out, Breanna turned and looked at Niall. "When did you get that other churro?"

Niall looked down at his hands, both holding a churro, and back up at her. "I got hungry and went back for another one."

"You haven't even finished the first one!" she said, shaking her head. He shrugged adorably and took another bite.

"So what are our plans for the rest of the day?" Liam asked, looking around at the group who, in general, shrugged back.

"I want to go swimming again!" Zayn piped up from his seat on the bus. "The girls promised!"

"Yeah, and I want my re-match!" Breanna agreed, glaring at Andy and Brieanna.

Their plans for the night decided on, they rode back to the hotel and changed, meeting back down by the pool again.

This time, Zayn was the first one in, eager to test out his newly discovered swimming skills. The rest of them got started right away on the chicken fights, Brieanna on Andy's back and Breanna on Louis'. The rest of the boys stayed a safe distance away, splitting off into personal cheer sections for both teams.

The battles continued for a good 10 minutes, becoming very intense. Suddenly, Brieanna fell back, and Breanna trusted her arms in the air.

"WE WIN!" She screamed, as Brieanna and Andy came back to the surface. They congratulated Breanna and Louis, and promptly pushed them down anyway.

They all agreed that both teams were winners, due to the fact that Andy and Brieanna won the first one, and Louis and Breanna won the second.

Everyone was relaxing in the sun next to the pool, all except Zayn, who was still happily swimming in circles.

Brieanna had fallen asleep, and her friend noticed.

"Hey, Andy." Breanna whispered to him, "You should throw her in!"

"There is no way I can pick her up without her waking up!" He replied quietly.

"Are you kidding me? She can sleep through anything. Do it!"

Giving in to peer pressure, and the fact that he wanted to do it anyway, he slowly made his way to the sleeping girl. With her in his arms, he walked towards the pool, but Brieanna woke up when a small boy started crying in the distance.

"Ahh! Andy! Put me down!" She begged.

"Okay!" He responded quickly, and immediately dropped her, right into the pool.

Brieanna came up sputtering, glaring up at Andy who was laughing hysterically. "I'll get you for that!" she yelled.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try!" he yelled back, causing her to get out of the pool and chasing him around, which ending up with both of them falling back into the pool.

On the side of the pool, Breanna noticed Harry pouting, apparently jealous of the two in the pool. Grinning, she leaned over, whispering a plan into his ear.

Seconds later, Harry ran and jumped, screaming "CANNON BALL!" as he landed mere inches away from Brieanna and Andy.

They both shared a look and simultaneously pushed Harry back under the water, causing a full-on battle to ensue.

The three of them looked like they were having fun, so most of the boys jumped in to join them, leaving Breanna and Josh on the side of the pool.

Josh looked over at Breanna. "You want to join in too?" She looked from him to the group in the pool and back again, shaking her head. "Good." he smiled, standing up and offering his hand.

She took it and he led her over to the lazy river, where they each climbed into a tube and set off.

Once they were away from the group, Breanna and Josh finally got a chance to talk. They talked about everything under the sun. They really were best friends, but the feelings between them were clearly getting stronger during this vacation.

"So what is going on with you and Zayn?" Josh finally asked, causing Breanna to become incredibly nervous.

"I... uhh… I am not sure. We are really god friends, why?" She said, voice a little uneasy.

"Just wondering. I see the way he looks at you." He commented quietly.

Breanna stopped speaking. She was just thinking now, leaning over the edge of the tube, playing with the clear water, avoiding Josh's eyes.

"How um…. How exactly does he look at me?" Breanna asked after a long silence.

"Just like, I don't know. I guess, like he wants you. Maybe it's nothing, like I said, I was just asking."

They were both a little confused, but decided to pretend the conversation never happened, and enjoy the rest of the river. But Breanna thought about Josh's comment for the rest of the day.

Back over in the main pool, the war had ended and everyone had pretty much drifted their separate ways. Brieanna was still in the pool with Zayn, giving him another 'swimming lesson'.

"Hey man, stop staring." Louis hissed, kicking Harry's leg.

Harry jumped slightly, the kick startling him. "I wasn't staring!" he hissed back.

"Yeah, sure Haz. Whatever you say…" the older boy muttered, shaking his head and leaning back in one of the lounge chairs.

Harry glared at his friend and then, almost subconsciously, looked over at the girl in the pool.

He had to admit, she looked amazing. Not that she didn't always, but the time apart must have just made it more evident because he couldn't stop watching her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Andy shooting daggers his way. He glared back, jealousy probably apparent on both of their faces. Although neither boy had ever said anything, there had always been a somewhat silent battle between the two of them, one that was apparently becoming more heated on this vacation.

They had a long day, so as it got dark, everyone decided to go to bed. They were going to Universal Studios the next day, and wanted to be well rested.

In Brieanna's room, the tension between the two boys had become escalated and they were fighting again.

"That's it. I am tired of you two. No one is sleeping in the bed with me. I am sleeping alone, and the two of you can cuddle. You need to get over whatever it is that is going on between you two anyway." Brieanna finally snapped.

"It's not exactly something we can just get over" Harry said quietly, but not quiet enough. Brieanna heard him, and instantly became confused.

Back in Breanna's room, there was a similar problem. However, instead of fighting, Josh and Zayn were just being short with each other, and it was awkwardly quiet.

The two girls called each other and talked about the problems. With all that was going on, they made the boys switch rooms.

"Until you four can work out what ever issues you have going on, you are all sharing a room. Brieanna and I will be in her room." Breanna scolded.

And with that, they returned to their room, and went to sleep. Leaving the other four boys to sit in a room filled with awkwardness.


	3. Chapter 3

The two girls woke up, well rested since they had fallen asleep soon after switching rooms. The same could not be said for Harry, Andy, Josh, and Zayn who had spent most of the night arguing about pretty much everything.

The whole group met downstairs for a quick breakfast before they left for Universal Studios and the four boys were slumped in their chairs, slowly nodding off. Liam, Niall, and Louis, who were also wide awake, looked at the four boys, confused as to why they seemed so tired.

When no one would provide an answer, they shrugged it off and the day continued on.

They arrived at the studios around eleven. Providing much time for them to do everything they wanted. First, they agreed to ride some rides. Louis and Liam got really excited and dragged them all over to the ride "Dueling Dragons." Everyone was pumped, aside from Brieanna, who was extremely nervous.

They all knew she didn't particularly like rides, but was doing it for them. Instead of arguing, as Harry and Andy did about everything concerning her, they were having more of a silent battle, glaring at each other.

Brieanna quickly caught on, and walked over by Niall instead.

"Hey Niall, will you ride with me?" She asked.

"Absolutely!" He replied with a smile, grabbing a hold of her hand. "The mighty Nialler will protect you!"

She was quickly realizing that it would be a lot easier to stick with her friends, who were acting normal, than dealing with the two boys constantly arguing over, what she thought, was nothing.

Breanna had noticed Harry and Andy's silent argument, mostly because Josh and Zayn were having a very similar one, although theirs hadn't stayed so silent.

She decided to spend the rest of the day, with Niall's help, getting Brieanna on as many rides as possible. Both to cure her fears and to get their minds off the confusion of whatever was going on with the other boys.

One thing that a couple of the boys insisted on was going to the Harry Potter part of the park, making Brieanna extremely upset. She tagged along anyway, but spent the entire hour they were there pouting about it.

After doing all of what they wanted, and shopping a little too, they headed back to the resort to relax. The girls told Liam, Louis and Niall to head to the pool while they got ready and talked to the other four boys. The discussions were almost exactly the same. The girls had figured out what was going on when they were arguing on the bus and they overheard it.

They explained that although it was flattering, they hated seeing them act that way. Brieanna explained to Harry and Andy, that she loved them both. There was no sense in arguing because it wouldn't make her feel different. Inside, she was still trying to figure it out herself. She did love them both, but wasn't sure what to do about it.

On the other side, Breanna was talking to Zayn and Josh. The two of them were usually very mature and could handle themselves, and she didn't like the way they were acting.

"You guys mean the world to me. If you keep doing this, I am afraid I will lose both of you. Please, just stop." She pleaded.

The boys all agreed to be as civil as they could for the rest of the trip, so the girls could enjoy themselves. In reality, it was for the girls, so they could figure out what they wanted.

The discussions out of the way, they all headed down to the pool where the other three boys were waiting. They spent the rest of the day messing around and having fun, much to the relief of, well, everyone.

They stayed down by the pool later than they should have, considering tomorrow was another busy day. Realizing the time, they reluctantly climbed out of the pool and went back to their rooms. Keeping the same room arrangements as they had the night before, the two girls headed off to their room with lots to talk about.

"So, how did your talk with the boys go today?" Breanna asked, sitting down on one of the beds.

The other girl shrugged. "It was okay, I guess. They agreed to be quiet about it and that's about it. What about yours?"

"Pretty much the same. I just don't know what I'm going to do now." she replied, flopping backwards.

Brieanna sighed. "Yeah, me either. But hey, we've got a few more days to figure it out."

The next few days were relaxing and fun, the way they were supposed to be. They all went to Animal Kingdom, Downtown Disney, and MGM Studios, where the boys got Brieanna to ride the Rockin' Roller Coaster.

Thursday night, they were all sitting in the girls' room, going through all the stuff they had bought.

"You know what would be a great way to spend our last day and night here tomorrow?" Louis asked. "We should go to Magic Kingdom. Hang out all day, and watch the fireworks at the castle! I heard they are quite romantic" He said with a glance towards the two girls, who had yet to figure out what they wanted.

Everyone agreed with the plan, and continued showing off what they bought.

"Well, I think Breanna and I trump all of you!" Josh exclaimed as he jumped onto the bed, wearing his over-sized sombrero. Everyone laughed and Breanna put her's on and stood next to him, posing for a picture.

Harry later tweeted it with the caption, "I don't know about everyone else, but I think they would make a cute couple :)"

Harry's tweet started a little something both on and off twitter. Of course, the fans couldn't leave it alone and were sending in their opinions on the 'cute couple', 99% of them being in agreement with Harry.

This, of course, made the tension within the group even heavier. No one said anything, but even if they didn't know what exactly was going on, they all noticed that something was up. Especially between Josh and Zayn.

While everyone else was still going through their stuff, Brieanna nudged her friend, then nodded at the boys in question who were sitting in a silent glaring match.

Breanna sighed and got up, not saying a word, and walked out into the hallway. She couldn't handle two of her best friends being so upset with each other, especially over her.

Brieanna followed her into the hall. When Josh noticed, he stood up, as he was going to follow too. However, Brieanna turned around and pointed right at him.

"Just sit back down, I will take care of this, I know exactly what she feels" Brieanna stated, her glance meeting Andy and Harry. And with that, they were both outside.

"Let's go for a walk" Brieanna suggested, her friend agreeing.

Inside, Liam stood up. "Alright, you four seriously need to figure this out. They are our best friends. None of us want to see them in pain like this. Andy, Harry, we know you both love Brieanna, but you need to calmly discuss this, and take it upon yourselves to make a move. Zayn, Josh, same goes for you. Breanna loves you guys, and you love her, but you need to decide who can be the one to make her smile by just looking at you."

And with that, he left too, searching for the girls.

"I am going to lose it, Breanna. I don't know what I am supposed to do," she explained to her friend.

"I feel you; I am starting to think my life would be simpler if they weren't here. But the second that thought enters my mind, I cry and realize I couldn't live without them."

The girls walked and talked for hours. When they returned to their room, there was a note on one of the beds.

Girls,

We are so sorry. None of us wanted this to happen, we are trying to resolve the problem without dragging you into it, however, it's all about you and what you want. So if you can find it in your hearts to forgive us, we will be waiting by the bus to Magic Kingdom at 11.

Much love,

Your pain in the butt best friends.

Breanna read the note quickly, then handed it to her friend. "What are we going to do?" she asked when the other girl finished reading.

"I don't know. Like you said earlier, life would be so much easier without them, and yet we can't live without them. And, after almost an entire week, I don't think either of us is any closer to picking one of the boys, are we?"

Breanna chuckled a little. "No, we are not. It's not exactly an easy decision to make because no matter what we do, someone's going to end up hurt." she said, sighing.

"Okay, here's what I think. We go tomorrow and just see what happens. No trying to influence things one way or another, we just go." Brieanna said, nodding as she got into bed.

It only took a minute of thinking her idea over before Breanna agreed.

Their plans for the next day at least somewhat decided on, the two girls turned out the lights and went to sleep, too exhausted to stay up any longer.

The next morning, the girls got ready, still talking everything over with each other. They ordered room service for breakfast instead of going to the cafe like usual.

At almost 11, the girls headed down to the buses, and were greeted by seven over-joyed boys. They climbed on, the girls sitting next to each other, avoiding any further arguments.

Once at the Magic Kingdom, they all got off the bus, looked at one another and yelled "TOY STORY!" With that, everyone was off, running directly there.

They all climbed into the little carts, Brieanna with Niall, Breanna with Liam, Josh with Andy, Harry with Zayn and Louis alone, or at least, that's what he thought. Within minutes of the ride starting, everyone could hear the arguments.

"I want to steer!"

"No we need to face this way!"

"Let go!"

"You aren't always going to get your way!"

Louis was seated next to the little girl from the airport and the breakfast bar. They argued the whole time, and they missed nearly the entire ride.

After that, every one decided that Louis is not allowed to go on anymore rides, alone.

The next ride they all decided on was Splash Mountain and they headed over there.

As they walked, Brieanna started getting more nervous, not really wanting to get on the ride. She voiced her fears to her friend, and Breanna bit her lip, trying to figure out who could stay on the ground with her.

Thankfully, she knew Zayn well enough to know that he was not about to get on the ride either. She asked him to stay with Brieanna and he agreed, both of them taking a seat on a bench while the rest of them got in line.

During the ride, Brieanna decided to talk to Zayn about his battle with Josh.

"So, how is everything with Josh and Breanna going?" She asked.

Zayn turned red, and looked at the ground. "You know what, I have no clue. I love her so much, I always have, but seeing her with Josh, she seems so happy. I don't know if she is that happy with me." He admitted.

"Zayn," Brieanna said, putting her arm around him and comforting him like she always did. "Don't think down on yourself like that. Take it from me, she lights up just as much when she is with you as she does with Josh."

"I just want her to be happy. That is all. And if that means sacrificing my happiness, I am okay with that."

"I'm sure it will all work out, and everyone will be happy" She said.

"And your side? Don't pretend like it isn't happening, I see you falling apart over Andy and Harry." He switched the subject, and positions on the bench. Now it was him, comforting her, so she could talk about everything.

"You basically said it all. I am falling apart. I feel so strongly towards both of them, I won't be able to pick one over the other." She said quietly, tears starting to fall.

Zayn sat and rubbed circles on her back, and let her cry, knowing it was what she needed. When she saw the guys in the distance, she pulled herself together, and put on the same smile she had before. The one that was hiding the hurt.

As they walked up to the pair on the bench, Breanna could tell something was up with her friend, but decided not to say anything, not wanting to ruin the rest of the day.

The day continued normally, or at least as normally as it could at this point, with no more talk of any relationship issues.

Finally night began to fall, and it was almost time for the fireworks show.

They walked over to Cinderella's castle, Liam skipping ahead of them with excitement, while the two girls walked next to each other, still not sure what was going to happen in the next hour or two.

Finding a spot that could fit all nine of them, they all took a seat. The two girls sat on either side of Liam, with Niall and Louis sitting in front of them and the other four boys sitting behind.

Liam was practically bouncing with excitement, and the girls couldn't help but laugh; it was extremely contagious.

Everyone was making small talk as the fireworks started. They were so big and bright, it was mesmerizing. Everyone was cheering and smiling.

Mickey Mouse came wandering over to the group, and held his hand out for Breanna. Her 8 friends, cheering with excitement. They started dancing, and he twirled her around.

He let go of her hand and walked back to the group, found Zayn, and led him to Breanna. He pushed the two of them together and they started slow dancing, just as the song "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" started playing.

"I don't know what you want, seeing as in you have been pretty quiet about the whole situation. But I love you Breanna, as more than a friend, and if you will give me the chance, I think I could make your dreams come true. What do you say we give it a shot? Breanna, will you go out with me?"

Tears of happiness started forming in her eyes, as she realized exactly what she wanted. "Well, Mickey Mouse seems to approve, I can't say no to that." She smiled, "I love you too Zayn, I would love to give us a shot."

He twirled her around once more, and tipped her backwards, kissing her passionately. When they stood up, she made eye contact with Josh. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up; mouthing the words "You are still my best friend. I love you."

Breanna and Zayn made their way back to the group, both grinning like little kids.

Liam of course was distraught over the fact that the two had met Mickey and he hadn't, which of course caused everyone to start laughing.

In the middle of trying to comfort Liam, no one noticed that Andy had pulled Brieanna off to the side, away from the rest of the group.

"Andy, what are you doing?" she asked, stopping to face him.

He didn't say anything, just pulled her close and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The kiss took her by surprise, but slowly she started kissing him back, her arms wrapping around his neck.

They pulled apart and Brieanna repeated her question from earlier, this time a little more breathless.

"I love you Brieanna. I just wanted you to know that, before we left today. And honestly, even if you turn around and walk back to Harry, it won't matter because I finally got to kiss you. I got to hold you in my arms and tell you how I feel and that's all that matters right now." he said quietly, not quite meeting her eyes.

Brieanna's heart melted and she realized that her decision had been made. "I'm not going anywhere Andy. I love you too, always have." and with that, she kissed him again.


	4. Chapter 4

After their amazing night at Magic Kingdom, it seemed like the perfect vacation. Harry and Brieanna talked, and agreed that they are still best friends, even though she is with Andy, and Josh had realized through all the fighting, that he just wanted Breanna to be happy. So, just like Harry, he will remain friends with Breanna.

It was Saturday, their last day in Disney. It was a bitter sweet feeling. They spent the day relaxing, and doing last minute trinket shopping. Brieanna helped Louis find presents for his sisters, and Breanna went with Liam to find something for Danielle.

After shopping, it was time to start packing and getting ready to go back to Wisconsin. Once there, the boys would stay for another day, and fly out Monday morning.

Packing was something much easier said than done. None of them wanted to leave, so most of them were trying to prolong the process by not packing anything.

"God, where did all this stuff come from?" Brieanna muttered, trying to fit everything into her suitcase.

Her friend laughed as she zipped one of her two suitcases closed. "And this is why you shouldn't be allowed anywhere with unlimited amounts of money."

Brieanna turned and glared, even though she knew the other girl was right.

Everyone finished packing, and started dragging the suitcases down to the buses. The two girls were down there second, after Liam. He helped load their bags into the bus, and they got on, while he waited for everyone else.

On the bus, the two girls continued gushing about the perfect vacation, and how happy they were, with the fact that they knew they made the right decisions.

"Who would have thought we would have them fighting over us?" Brieanna asked.

"I certainly didn't. If you told me a year ago that these would be our best friends and boyfriends, I would have called you crazy" She replied.

Outside the bus, the rest of the guys had showed up, and were all cramming suitcases in the compartments.

The two girls got back off the shuttle, to see if they needed any help. As they were loading their bags onto the airport shuttle, a little girl approached Louis, and tugged at his shirt.

"Mister, I am really sorry that we fought this week. I talked to Cinderella yesterday, and she told me that I should say I'm sorry. I brought you this," She stretched out her arms, revealing a chocolate chip muffin. "I'm sorry you didn't get one the other day."

He smiled really big, and bent down to hug her. As he did, he whispered "You are beautiful, stay sassy."

To which she replied, "Thank you, you too. By the way, you are really cute"

And with that, she ran away. A chorus of "Awwws" came from the other 8 people standing there

Louis shook his head slightly, but everyone could tell he was flattered.

Once they were all on the bus, it was a short drive to the airport and a very uneventful flight back to Wisconsin.

Due to the week of activity and the flight they had just been on, everyone was too tired to stay up any later and they all ended up crashing in Breanna's living room just like they had at the beginning of the week.

The next morning was quiet, everyone eating a quick breakfast and then the boys getting their stuff packed into the girl's cars.

They reached the airport and the boys checked in and finally it was time for the dreaded goodbyes.

All nine of them stood there, facing each for a little while, until Niall broke the silence.

"Come on guys! It's not like we're never going to see them again!" he said, grinning at the two girls who laughed and pulled him into a hug.

This broke the ice for everyone else to start saying goodbye until it was just the girls and their boyfriends left. Everyone went to go sit down with a few final goodbyes to give them some privacy.

Breanna and Zayn stood by the window in each other's arms. Neither of them said much, until Liam gave a motion as if to say "You better hurry."

"I thought I was going to be okay. But this is going to be way harder than I thought. What if I can't do it?" Breanna started blubbering to Zayn.

He cupped her face in his hands and spoke softly to her, trying to stay strong. He had never cried in front of her. "You know what; we are going to be okay. It will be tough at first. But I promise, I will call you every night, and text you as much as possible. I love you; distance isn't going to change that." As he spoke the last sentence, the tears began to fall. He quickly turned away, trying to hide it.

"Hey, hey, Zayn, please don't cry too." Breanna whispered. "I love you so much. Promise me you will call when you land?"

"I promise." With that, he leaned in, kissed her, and walked through security. On the other side, he turned and looked at her one last time before he went to the gate. When he sat down, he smiled, knowing that telling her how he felt was the best decision he ever made.

Several yards away, a similar scene was taking place between Andy and Brieanna.

"I don't want you to leave." Brieanna whispered, looking down at her feet. She knew that if she looked up at Andy she would start to cry and she didn't want to do that.

Andy took one of her hands in his and used the other to lift her chin so they were looking at each other. "Don't worry babe, I'll be back before you know it. I'm not on quite as tight a schedule as the rest of the boys." he said, smiling a little.

She laughed a little, then felt bad because she knew it meant her friend wouldn't get to see her boyfriend as much.

Reading her mind, Andy squeezed her hand. "She'll be okay Brie. Both of them will be. And so will we. I'll text you as soon as we land. And we'll call or Skype or something as much as we possibly can. I promise." he said gently, then he leaned down and kissed her quickly.

He pulled her into a quick hug and then walked away. "Goodbye Brie!" he called, walking backwards.

"Goodbye Andy!" she replied, blowing him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and with that, he was gone.


End file.
